


Angels of Earth

by puellaignava



Category: Original Work, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Drama, F/M, Good versus Evil, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puellaignava/pseuds/puellaignava
Summary: Humans have been waging war against the corrupting forces of evil for centuries, resulting in terrifying amount of death and carnage. God knows that eventually the humans will win, it will just take time and refuses to interfere. Two angels feel they cannot stand by and watch as more and more innocent people die.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this started as a video game idea and I have no idea how much I'll be able to write for it, but I was hit with inspiration so...here goes. Also, though this has clear heavy religious tones, I'm not really religious and this is actually a fairly loose interpretation of Christian mythos.

The war against evil seemed endless. It was a bleak war that had already lasted so many generations that its beginning was lost to myth and legend. It was a war fought on two fronts: the battlefield, and the soul. For evil did not only take the form of creatures of nightmares. It was also the thief who stole from the beggar. Those who murder for personal gain. The politicians who manipulate others to increase their power. Evil had many forms. 

 

Humans and some angels pleaded with God to aid the former. But they refused. Their scope was beyond mortal and immortal comprehension. They could see that the war would end and humanity would survive. They could see the humans would be able to defeat evil in almost all its forms. They saw no reason to intervene. 

 

But two angels felt it was their duty to protect innocent human lives. Husband and wife, these rogue angels descended upon Earth to aid in the fight against evil. 


	2. The Angels on Earth

"So, you're really just going to defy God's orders?" Keith asked annoyed, crossing his arms across his chest as he glared at his brother and sister-in-law. The two were getting comfortable in a small campsite in an Earth forest clearing, Shiro sharpening his large blade while Sarah jotted a few notes down in her notebook. 

 

"To be fair, we're not defying God's orders," Sarah said, closing her notebook and turning to face him, her dress swaying elegantly. "God just said _they_ wouldn't interfere. Never forbade any of us from interfering."

 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought it was implied that we shouldn't." Keith said dryly. "How come you of all people have gone along with this?! You've always been a duty-bound kind of angel. It's our duty to follow God." he said turning fully to Shiro. 

 

"I agree with Sarah, and I have a duty to my wife. I mean, she was going to come down here either way. You think I'm just gonna not be with my wife while she fights the legions of evil?" Shiro chuckled and shook his head. "Like she said, we aren't defying God. They see the forest, but not the trees. And while that's fine-it's an awfully big forest-it doesn't mean we can't pay attention to the trees." 

 

"That's an excellent analogy, my love!" Sarah chirped brightly, clapping her hands. 

 

"Forest? Trees? What does that have to do with anything?" Keith asked, confused. 

 

"What he means is that God can see all of space and time, they see every human life that has lived, is living, and will live. They see the Earth's birth and its demise. To ask them to focus on individual lives or even just a town...they'd have to sacrifice the rest of time to do so. So it's up to us who are not gifted with such sight to focus on the here and now." Her face saddened. "Innocents are dying every day, Keith. Children. Babies. I can't sit by and do nothing, when I know I have the ability to save them." 

 

Keith sighed, avoiding her gaze. "I guess I get that...I just...I don't know. It's bigger than us. I feel that if any of us intervene it could have catastrophic consequences we can't hope to predict." 

 

"I will face whatever consequences will be had." Sarah said firmly. "I am here to save innocent lives. And if that is wrong, I don't want to be right."

 

"Fine..." he mumbled. "I guess...if you get stuck or need help, give me a call. See you, brother." 

 

"See you." Shiro nodded appreciatively. 

 

Keith turned and walked away from them before spreading his white feathered wings and taking off into the sky. The couple watched him go before checking their respective weapons.

 

Shiro set his sword, the blade the length of his body, against a nearby fledgling tree. "You know where you want to start?" he asked as helped Sarah in counting the ammunition for their holy guns. 

 

"Yea, there's a town not far from here that is constantly besieged by monsters from a cavern. I figured we could investigated that and get rid of the infestation." 

 

"Sounds good." he smiled, leaning over and cupping her cheek as he kissed her sweetly, causing her to giggle and glow. "I love you so much." he chuckled at her reaction. 

 

"I love you, too." Sarah beamed. 

 

 


End file.
